


Lupercalia

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I don't know, Oneshot, cute I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Post-Part 2"We met at night, we walked around, and in a hidden place I asked her for another kiss"





	Lupercalia

**Author's Note:**

> Lilith is used to Mary Wardwell's body and that's it, she won't appear like a green demon to anyone and you can't change my mind.

A year had passed since Lilith took over the Dark Lord's throne, many wars were fought, and the word of the new Queen of Hell was quickly spread around the world by the Church of Lilith commanded by Zelda Spellman. Lilith started to visit the High Priestess to deal with the church matters, they've grown quite fond of each other since Lilith didn't have anyone in hell to talk to, she would often tell Zelda stories about herself that were forgotten along the years and Zelda would listen to everything with eyes shining, each day she admired more and more the witch but she would never let that show, and Lilith liked her because of that, she loves to be worshiped, yes but with Zelda is different, every time she roll her eyes or tell her how awful her ideas are the more she adores Zelda and wants to be around her.  

 

        Lilith was sitting cross legged on the sofa in the new High Priestess' office, trying to pay attention to whatever the witch was saying. " _So_ _,_ _what is exactly is your concern?"_ she asked staring at Zelda's movements. 

 _"It's Lupercalia. I've wanted to make some changes, but I still don't know how."_ Zelda said blowing a cigarette, she was leaning against the desk not looking to the brunette. _"It's a festival that everyone looks forward the whole year, even myself. I thought about... expanding to everyone."_ She took a deep breath and faced Lilith looking for approval. 

 _"Even yourself?"_ Lilith asked curious. 

 _"Yes, but that's not the point here, are you paying attention?!"_ Lilith shook her head _“Yes, yes! I'm sorry,_ _grumpy_ _... continue.”_ today Lilith was not in the mood for church matters, she just wanted to take the day off, her plans were mostly to annoy Zelda all night, which she happened to be accidentally doing. 

Zelda roll her eyes. _"Ugh, what I mean is, us witches are open minded and most of us just happen to like both sexes so why not change that? Make it more... fun."_ Zelda smirk, this time she got Lilith's attention. 

 _"Ok, I like where this is going, I can help you with a few things. I couldn't choose a better High Priestess, you know."_ she gives Zelda a wink and laugh. This should be fun, and she also can't say no to Zelda or ignore her wishes, she knows how temperamental the witch can be, Lilith sometimes think _Am I the queen or is Zelda?_  

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

        The most awaited days have come, _Lupercalia_. Zelda planned everything and hopefully everyone would enjoy it more than before. It was a simple thing, but they deserved after all that happened last year, the Church was still growing step by step, she had so more to do yet, but maybe this day would distract some of the students.  

They all gathered in the forest, Ambrose played the horn, and everybody started to run. Zelda was watching remembering her young days and how she enjoyed as much as she could, she didn't miss being young, but she did miss having someone in her life, and after Blackwood it was hard to trust in someone again. Suddenly Zelda felt someone behind her, cold hands touched her shoulders and tied a red cape around her neck. _“That's your favorite festival, why not enjoy it?”_ said the sweet  familiar voice on her ear . Zelda turned around to see Lilith standing there, she looked into her bright blue eyes even more striking in the night, the brunette also had a red cape with the hood above her head. " _Go on_ _."_ Zelda was still processing what was happening ,  she gave Lilith a big s mile , put the hood on and turned towards the woods and started to run.  Lilith was soon behind watching Zelda's cape fly along the way . Zelda looked behind her shoulder to see if the witch was close, she  decided to hide behind a tree, she never felt so alive and she missed this feeling, she was always worried and stressed about Sabrina and now the Church, she needed this.  _"Where are_ _yoooou_ _?"_ She chuckled and closed her eyes; she was so happy. _"Found you."_ Zelda opened her eyes and there she was, one hand on the tree trapping Zelda _"You thought you could hide from me?"_ Lilith leaned closer; they could feel each other's breaths. In this moment Zelda noticed that something had changed the way Lilith looked at her. 

Zelda slowly took one of the Lilith's hands  _"Shall_ _we go?"_  and guided her through the forest. Lilith followed never taking off the eyes from the witch and their interlaced hands, Zelda's hands were so soft and warm. _She's even prettier in the moonlight how can this be possible_ she thought.They finally stopped, this was Zelda's hidden place, she never took anyone there and thought this could be special, after all, it's Lilith. The Lilith, not the queen-of-hell-goddess Lilith, the person who she got to know this year, her Lilith. 

Lilith picked up the cloth from the basket and set it on the ground. _"What are those things?"_ she asked pointing to the basket. " _Oh, it's for the ritual, but we don't need that"_ Zelda laid on her back and Lilith did the same, their shoulders touched. Zelda shivered. _"What do we do now?"_ Lilith asked, looking at the stars. Zelda turn her head to the brunette and whispered,  _"We wait"._  

 _"This place is beautiful. I forgot to mention that; this is the best view of the moon I've ever seen"_ Lilith says softly while raising a hand to the air reaching the stars. Zelda reaches and takes Lilith's hand on hers, caressing with her thumb. Lilith turn sideways and with her free hand touches Zelda's cheek, she caresses while looking deep down Zelda's green eyes, she admires this woman so much she is the only one who understands her from the beginning to the end. Lilith slowly leans closer and kisses Zelda's lips, it's a soft, slow and passionate kiss, and it's just as good as she knew it would be,  Zelda grabs Lilith's waist and pull her body closer. They stop the kiss to breathe. _"Could you do that again?"_ Zelda asks . _"No need to ask"_ Lilith puts her legs around Zelda and pulls her over to a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that. 
> 
> The plot is set, now I need more of this.


End file.
